La pesadilla de Akane
by Evinawer
Summary: Akane tiene una pesadilla y no puede dormir... ¿dónde acabará? Ranma x Akane
1. Chapter 1

_- ¡No, por favor, no te vayas! No... ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Aaaaaah!_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

- ¡Aaaaaah! Uf... sólo había sido un sueño.

Akane suspiró y se sentó en su cama. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla y no se la podía quitar de su mente. Aunque intentaba dormir, no podía. Decidió levantarse e ir a la sala a ver la televisión hasta que se durmiera de nuevo.

- _Estaría bien pasar por la cocina_. - pensó, pero si la pillaban luego, Ranma se reiría y diría algo así como "Por eso eres gorda y fea, porque comes mucho."

No aguantaba las "bromas" de Ranma, ¿realmente la veía así, realmente lo era? Pero aunque fuera grosero con ella, no podía evitar el acelerón de su corazón al estar a su lado o el discutir para al menos tenerlo cerca. Odiaba decirlo, pero se sentía muy celosa de Shampoo y Ukyo que lo trataban con tanta naturalidad. Si ella lo hiciera, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Seguramente todo el mundo pensaría que tenía fiebre.

Sin darse cuenta acabó delante de la habitación de Ranma.

- ¿Qué leches hago aquí?

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala. Pero allí se encontraba el padre de Ranma en oso panda, durmiendo encima de la mesa, como si se hubiera quedado dormido viendo la televisión. Se la apagó, pero no lo despertó.

Siguió caminando y acabó de nuevo delante de la habitación de Ranma.

- _¿Qué pasaría si...?_

Entró y vio a Ranma durmiendo plácidamente en su colchón. A pesar de estar en el suelo, había dormido tantas veces fuera, que eso le parecía cómodo. Su carita estaba totalmente relajada y no parecía el Ranma de siempre, sino alguien totalmente distinto. Akane debía admitir que el pobre siempre se metía en todos los líos, pero se lo buscaba también.

Se acercó y se sonrojó. Lo tenía tan cerca... lo podía casi tocar. Mas quizás lo despertaba y lo sobresaltara. Al fin y al cabo, esta vez era ella quien invadía su cuarto.

- ¡_No puedo más, es injusto! Shampoo se abraza a él cuando lo persigue y Ukyo y la Rosa Negra lo cogen del brazo sin pensárselo, y yo en cambio temo hasta de rozarlo_. - pensó furiosa.

Cogió la manta y se metió suavemente debajo de ella.

- _Se está muy bien, se está calentito debajo de su manta, y si me acerco un poco más._.. - pensó metiéndose ya entre los brazos de Ranma. -_ Es muy cálido, muy suave, muy... agradable... _

Y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida, totalmente dormida.

_/ A la mañana siguiente /_

Ranma empezaba a despejarse cuando notó un poco de peso en sus brazos, miró y vio el hermoso rostro de Akane.

- ¡_Waaaah! ¿qué hago, qué hago, qué hago, qué hago, cómo ha llegado aquí_? - Su mente estaba confundida. No podía ser que Akane hubiera venido o que él la hubiera cogido. Imposble, qué tonterías se le ocurrían.

Pero Ranma seguí quieto, sin querérsela quitar de encima o apartarse. Le gustaba. Se veía tan tranquila.

- _Ojalá siempre fuera así... Ups, si me escuchara me mataría_.

Se movió un poco y la abrazó mejor. Había soñado muchas veces en estar así con ella, pero lo veía como un sueño inalcanzable. Ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte y además, sabía que no sentía nada por él... o eso creía. Le acarició dulcemente la mejilla. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero su piel era cálida y suave.

Akane abrió levemente lo ojos, lo miró, Ranma más colorado no podía estar y se preparó para la paliza del siglo... pero no esperó lo que pasó:

- Es que tuve una pesadilla...

Y se acurrucó más en los brazos de Ranma volviéndose a dormir.

- _¿Esto es un sueño?_ - Se preguntó Ranma. -_ ¡Bah, qué más da! Si lo es me da igual, prefiero quedarme así, con mi felicidad._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota de la Autora: **_

_**Sí, me he vuelto a enganchar a Ranma, después de muchos años. **_

_**Pero éste es mi primer fic de Ranma, así que agradezco por adelantado los comentarios que me dejéis y que lo disfrutéis. Espero que os haya gustado. Es algo cortito y simple, pero os aviso ya de que tengo más preparados.**_

**_Gracias por haberme leído. Os invito a que visitéis mi página principal.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Desde la noche anterior, Akane empezó a actuar un poco más suelta con Ranma. Ya no le molestaban tanto sus comentarios y cuando podía, disimuladamente y con cualquier excusa, lo rozaba, lo cogía del brazo o caía encima de él. Ranma se había dado cuenta y la verdad, le sorprendía. Akane actuaba algo más femenina. Pero tampoco le iba a recordar cómo era antes. Así tenía más oportunidades de tenerla al lado y no estar discutiendo.

También tenemos que añadir... un detalle. Akane se había acostumbrado a ir al cuarto de Ranma las noches en que tenía pedasillas (o al menos las veces que ella decía eso) y dormir con él. Era la gloria. Ya no podía dormir sin él. Era día sí, día no. Además "coincidía" que iba cuando el Sr. Saotome se quedaba dormido en la sala viendo su programa favorito. Y Ranma no se quejaba, ni lo iba a hacer porque estaba encantado aunque no lo mostrara. Debajo de la manta ambos actuaban diferente. Akane se volvía dulce y somnolienta y Ranma suave y protector con ella.

Pasaron dos semanas y las cosas seguían igual. Nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio de milagro, pero Ranma sospechaba algo. ¿Por qué actuaba Akane así? Pensó en diferentes posibilidades: que realmente hubiera cambiado de opinión, que le gustara... no, ninguna de esas podía ser. Seguramente habría sido algo que había comido tipo "los spaguettis del dormir calentita al lado de Ranma" o algo similar. Esa misma noche, Ranma se despertó a medianoche y salió de su cuarto. Allí, en frente de su puerta, se encontró a Akane que iba con la intención de entrar.

- Hoy está mi padre. - dijo Ranma. - ¿Podemos hablar?

Akane bajó la mirada algo sonrojada y fueron los dos a la sala.

Allí se formó un incómodo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper.

- Yo... Akane... sólo quería preguntarte por qué estos días has estado viniendo a mi cuarto. Me ha sorprendido. - Empezó Ranma.

- Ya te lo dije. Tengo pesadillas y no puedo dormir.

Silencio por parte de Ranma.

- Y tu manta es muy calentita y suave.

- Ah...

Ranma cuando quería realmente era tonto e inocente. Se había creído lo de la manta y achacó todo a que su manta era especial.

- Y también... - continuó Akane - yo... yo...

- Dime. - se giró a verla. Intentaba decirle algo.

- Te diré la verdad, pero no te rías, por favor.

- Vale. - tragó saliva con algo de miedo.

- Estaba muy celosa de Shampoo, de Ukyo y de la Rosa Negra. Ellas nada más verte se atreven a tocarte, abrazarte o incluso a darte un beso - dijo eso muy molesta por el primer beso que le dio Shampoo y por las veces que se había presentado desnuda delante de él.

- E...¿eso que dices es verdad?

Akane asintió la cabeza.

- Perdóname, Ranma. Me he aprovechado de ti con la excusa de que tenía pesadillas y que tu manta era calentita.

Akane se levantó y cuando estaba dispuesta a volver a su habitación, Ranma la cogió del brazo. La atrajo a sí y la hizo sentarse a su lado de nuevo.

- No tienes que estar celosa de las demás. No me interesan.

- Pero a veces parece que sí.

- Sólo consiguen que lo parezca o me ponen en apuros.

Akane dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ranma la rodeó con su brazo. El corazón de ella empezó a latir muy deprisa. Volvía a sentir la calidez de Ranma y eso le agradaba mucho. Cerró los ojos y, mientras caía en un profundo sueño, dijo:

- Me gustas...

- Tú a mí también.

Pero Akane estaba ya dormida. Ranma la cogió en brazos y la dejó de vuelta en su cama.

.

* * *

**Comentario**

* * *

_**En principio esta historia iba a ser un one-short de un sólo capítulo, pero se me olvidó poner que la historia estaba completa y 3 personas me han dejado comentarios diciendo que continuara... pues les he hecho caso. **_

_**Espero no decepcionaros Ari, Viry Chan y Akima06, pero la tónica de la historia seguirá igual y la acabaré con 3 capítulos. Quizás podría evolucionarla a más, pero he pensado que estaría bien hacerlo como en el manga, que son historias cortas que casi parecen independientes. Saludos a todo el mundo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-_ ¡Ranma, sálvame, no me dejes por favor! Ran... ¡Ranma, no te alejes!_

_- ¡Intento llegar! ¿Por qué te vas alejando?_

_- ¡Ranma, sálvame! ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!_

* * *

- ¡Ah!

Ranma se sentó de golpe en su cama. Estaba agitado y su corazón latía muy deprisa. Notaba el haber corrido durante mucho rato y al final no haber conseguido lo que quería. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su conversación con Akane. Ya no había vuelto a su cuarto pero seguí actuando igual. A la que tenía una oportunidad, se acercaba un poco más a Ranma.

Desde que se sinceró con él, no paraba de tener sueños extraños en que parecía que él se alejaba de Akane y la dejaba abandonada.

Se levantó, miró a su padre dormido como un tronco y salió de su cuarto. Pasó por la cocina y bebió agua y de vuelta, sus pies le pidieron parase justo delante de la puerta de Akane.

- _Si entro, ¿se dará cuenta e intentará matarme?_ - pensó con un escalofrío en la columna. - _Ella ha estado viniendo a mi cuarto y yo no he montado ningún pollo._

Giró suavemente el pomo y abrió la puerta. Allí se encontraba Akane, bien dormida abrazando a su almohada, como si intentara sustituir a Ranma con un cacho de relleno. Se veía hermosa bañada por la luz de luna. Realmente era guapa. Ranma ya se había dado cuenta, pero le costaba aceptarlo. Le gustaba demasiado.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y, con algo de miedo, se acercó un poco más. No podía dejar de observarla.

- _Me pregunto si se acordará de las últimas palabras que nos dijimos el otro día. Ha actuado como siempre. Seguro que se quedó dormida antes y ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. _- Entristeció un poco la cara.

Se acercó un poco más y acarició su mejilla con la mano. Le gustaba sentir esa suave piel en contacto con la suya. Quién iba a decir que una chica tan fuerte como ella se viera durmiendo tan delicada.

- Ran... ma - Akane habló en sueños.

Eso le aceleró el corazón y le enrojeció como un tomate. Qué linda se veía. Al menos parecía que esa noche no estaba teniendo pesadillas. Pero Ranma estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Akane había abierto sus ojos y lo observaba también.

- _¡Uis! ¿Y ahora qué hago, qué hago? Me va a matar._ - tragó saliva. - Lo... lo siento. Yo... yo no... quería... Ya me voy.

Y cuando giró para irse, Akane lo cogió de la mano. Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue decirle la verdad:

- He tenido una pesadilla y no puedo dormir.

Akane tiró con un poco de fuerza de Ramna y logró meterlo en su cama. Luego se acurrucó en sus brazos y él la abrazó. Ranma tenía el corazón ya desbordado y no podía más, tenía que decírselo otra vez:

- Me... me gustas, Akane.

Los ojos lo miraron sorprendidos. Ranma estaba nervioso y colorado. Efectivamente no se acordaba de lo que le había dicho aquella noche en la sala. Simplemente recordaba el haberse apoyado en su pecho y luego despertarse en su cama. Akane levantó una mano, la puso en el rostro de Ranma, se acercó lentamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Es un beso de buenas noches, para que puedas dormir bien. - y ambos sonrieron.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el Sr. Tendo iba por el pasillo cuando vio a Ranma salir de la habitación de Akane todavía en pijama, bostezando y estirándose. Se escondió detrás de la esquina para no ser visto y siguió mirando.

-_ ¡No me lo puedo creer! _ - dijo feliz. - _¡Por fin están juntos! Pero... pero...¡qué ha estado haciéndole a mi pequeña niña!_

- Tranquilo, papá, tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar. - Dijo fríamente Nabiki detrás de él.

- _¡Nooooooooooooo, mi pequeña niña!_ - echó un grito de desesperación para él mismo.

.

/FIN/

.

* * *

**Comentario**

* * *

**_Doy por finalizada esta historia con este último capítulo. Es muy cortito, pero tenía que hacerlo. _**

**_Quizás muchos pensasteis que la historia iba a ser mucho más larga o con más líos rebuscados, pero no. Es algo cortito, como un drabble largo, básicamente. Es mi estilo._**

**_Eso sí no descarto el hacer más de Ranma x Akane. _**

**_Gracias por haberme leído y espero sorprenderos con algo nuevo dentro de poco._**

**_Muchos besos._**


End file.
